Casus belli
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La guerra ha estallado. Natsu está empeñado en hallar a alguien de quien nadie sabe nada, Sting en mantener la fe en Alemania y Rogue en salir vivo de una de las épocas más oscuras de la humanidad. Entre tanto convivir es más o menos factible. AU. Para Misari por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe/Rogue Cheney.

 **Extensión:** 823 palabras.

 **Notas:** Para Misari, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un Natsu/Sting/Rogue crime ubicado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aclaro que es el primer fic de época que hago en mi vida, que no soy muy buena en historia y que esto es lo máximo que he podido hacer de momento con los conocimientos que poseo tratando de no escribir una bazofia. En cualquier caso me mantengo insegura respecto a cómo me quedará esta historia y si será históricamente correcta, investigué lo que pude con el tiempo que dispongo y me mantengo investigando.

Espero te guste, Misari, te prometí que tendría el prólogo hoy aunque fuera corto y aquí está, espero no haber hecho nada mal.

 **[Aviso]** Finalmente he empezado el capítulo uno. Leí bastante sobre el tema y conseguí la información y la idea de lo que quería hacer a continuación, pero ponerme a acomodar datos y fechas me tomó tiempo y ganas. Hoy (28. 03. 2016) finalmente acabé con ello y he empezado con el texto crudo del próximo capítulo. Daba la aclaración porque sé que esto parece olvidado, pero sepan que está en progreso.

 **.**

* * *

 **Casus belli.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _23 de agosto de 1939._

* * *

Natsu le conoció cuando los días empezaban a ser fríos y las noches más largas. Había ingresando al edificio ajustándose la bufanda mientras contemplaba las luces encendidas y las varias mesas del lugar, casi todas a rebosar de gente.

Alemania se llenaba poco a poco de un ambiente casi festivo a pesar de las circunstancias de los últimos años y el ambiente algo tenso que reinaba en varios lugares de Europa, como si una especie de gozo se colara entre sus habitantes con una rapidez que dejaba una estela de duda en unos pocos, siendo Natsu de los últimos. La alegría que colmaba a la mayoría por las recientes noticias le parecía estúpida de una forma prácticamente irracional, colmaba su sistema de algo parecido a nauseas. No era alguien que acostumbraba acumular ese tipo de emociones, la ira a esos extremos le resultaba ajena la mayor parte de las veces, pero en las circunstancias actuales lo hacía de forma irremediable. Solía al igual que todos recordar el hambre, los malos días y los tiempos grises; pero por sobre todo recordaba la figura de su padre sentado en la vieja butaca de la sala, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana y una herida de guerra incurable, visible solo en su aura desgastada. A corta edad y con un progenitor vivo pero ingresando a la recta final de su vida, Natsu se consideraba un huérfano de la Gran Guerra. En sus tiempos de niñez aquel hombre destrozado solía llamarlo a veces a él y a su hermano para contarles historias de sus batallas, carentes de heroicidad pero no de sufrimiento, narrándoles a él y a Zeref la imagen de las trincheras abarrotadas de cadáveres que se acumulaban con el pasar de los meses en guerra.

Así, al menos, había sido toda su niñez. Por motivos como ese la constante confianza de sus compatriotas le parecía ciega e ilógica, era de los pocos que presentían la guerra como algo inminente, contrario a esa aferrada creencia por parte de la mayoría que la guerra no llegaría nunca; seguidores ciegos del líder que, de momento, se había asegurado varias victorias sin necesidad de un enfrentamiento armado.

Pero él no era tan confiado, Natsu dudaba que esa situación se sostuviese por más tiempo. Su madre, de ascendencia japonesa y por tanto al tanto de los conflictos en oriente, tampoco tenía una visión tan esperanzada del futuro y se la había transmitido a sus hijos.

Todo ello producía esa especie de cólera animal en su ser cuando ingresaba a un lugar y lograba apreciar el ambiente animado que portaban los demás, ajeno a los problemas que se habían instaurado en ese último tiempo. Empero, como había dicho, Natsu no era tan positivo.

Fue justamente ese hecho el que lo llevó a conocerse con Sting Eucliffe la noche del veintitrés de agosto.

Sting era el caso contrario a él. Rubio y de ojos claros, como fiel creyente del partido figuraba como el prototipo alemán de la época. También era atlético y se hallaba en buena forma, animado y hasta un poco infantil. Ese último detalle le hacía soñar como a pocos el momento en que Alemania alcanzara el triunfo, convencido de que la guerra era evitable y Hitler era capaz de evitarla, conseguir todo lo propuesto sin que Europa se viera en necesidad de sufrir otro enfrentamiento a gran escala, se había convencido de ello tras Checoslovaquia y más aún con las recientes noticias sobre la Unión Soviética. Para él todo marchaba y marcharía sobre ruedas.

Por eso aquella noche junto a un pequeño grupo de amigos se encontraba celebrando, ilusionado con la idea de la supremacía alemana, de la victoria futura. Natsu incluso recordaba haberlo oído pronunciar, con verdadero esmero, el «solo se puede luchar por aquello que se quiere¹» que él ya había leído con anterioridad en medio de lo que parecía ser un brindis.

Así se había conocido con Sting Eucliffe nueve días antes del inicio de la guerra, cansado de la conducta usual de la gran mayoría de los alemanes y sobreviviente a un mal día de trabajo, un realmente mal día. Por ello, cuando Sting había alzado su cerveza en compañía de sus amigos, cuando había exclamado aquellas palabras, Natsu no había contenido el impulso de soltarle un golpe en la nariz.

No es como esperas conocer a alguien que se volverá, más adelante, una de las personas más importantes de tu vida. Pero cuando Sting había alzado el vaso, cuando había sonreído realmente confiado, realmente seguro, y había abierto la boca, Natsu habría jurado que lo detestaba y lo detestaría de por vida. Esa simple frase le había gritado en la cara que ellos no se iban a entender.

No se entendieron nunca, pero no se necesita hacerlo para querer a alguien, es lo que pensaría más adelante al recordar la sonrisa de Sting y su grito de júbilo.

—¡Por el Führer!

* * *

1\. _Mi lucha (Mein Kampf)_ , Adolf Hitler.

* * *

 **Sería de momento.**

 **Nos leemos (algún día).**


End file.
